


Supernatural Intros and Drabbles

by Corixi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Incomplete Thoughts, M/M, Multi, No pairings - Freeform, Other, Strange Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corixi/pseuds/Corixi
Summary: So I have a terrible habit of starting stories I have no intention of finishing, some even have multiple chapters. So I thought I'd put them up to torture anyone that started reading and enjoyed it :DEach chapter I'll put any warnings at the top so you can be prepared if there's anything you don't want to be reading about.So please Enjoy the nonsense that occurs in my brain.





	1. Guardian Angel (INTRO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sincerity couldn't tell how much time had past. It was 1956 when she was captured by the demons. They had wanted to kill her, had they ever wanted to kill her. But she knew things, important details. So instead she was imprisoned in a cage. Kept like a naughty pet in a dark basement. All because Azazel couldn't risk her interference with his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> MENTIONS OF WINCEST

 

            Dean looked over at his brother, asleep in the passenger seat. The streetlamps in the small town briefly lit up Sam’s face enough for Dean to know he was sleeping peacefully at least. He dreaded stopping at the motel and waking Sam up, so he kept driving. Dean didn't really pay the town any attention, just went wherever Baby would take them.

            When Sam began to stir, Dean flicked on the turn signal and headed to the motel.

            “Rise and shine princess. Almost at the motel, then you can sleep.” He brushed off.

            Sam ran his hands over his face, running them through his hair. “Yeah okay, Jerk.”

            Dean gave his best shit-eating grin. “You love me Bitch.”

***

_It had been a few years now since the brothers realized there was more to their co-dependency than everyone thought. It had started with lingering touches when patching each other up after a hunt, lingering glances when the other wasn't looking. Tipsy whispers and drunken admissions. After one cold night in a cabin with only each other for warmth in the single queen-sized bed, that was the first of the sober admission, the need for each other, fear of being rejected, denial that that would ever happen. Holding each other closer, tighter, a need for an anchor, that the other wasn't going to slip away like the morning after a good dream. Whispered promises, kitten-soft experimental kisses. Acceptance. Weight-lifted. Deeper kisses, firmer touches. Nothing too serious, still new. Be gentle. Can go further later, there’s no rush. Just make sure the other is still there. Breathe easy after, cuddle a little. Talk less. It's awkward, don't let it be awkward. Make sure feelings are still clear. You're still together. Two against the world._

***

            While Sam makes sure the Impala and their bags are in order, (read: Weapons hid properly), Dean checks them into their room. He ignores the clerk’s glances and frowns, as he grabs the key for the single king sized bed. He doesn't care what people think. None of them know they're brothers anyways. His money (read: Fake Credit Cards) is just as good as anyone else, so rarely does anyone comment.

            Dean tosses Sam a smile as he unlocks the room door. Sam tosses their duffels onto the bed.

            “Bed now. You're still exhausted from that werewolf hunt. You need to sleep.” Dean chided and nudged his brother towards the bed. “I'm just ganna grab some supplies and be right back.”

            “What not going to tuck me in.” Sam said sarcastically as he stripped to his boxers and crawled into bed.

            “If I did that, I wouldn't leave.” Dean smirked and locked the door behind him.

            Sam almost instantly fell back asleep. He had his gun under his pillow but slept soundly. He didn't hear Dean come back about an hour later.

**********

            Generally, the boys kept to their 'no-chick-flick-moments' rule, but Sam couldn't help but tell his brother about the dream he had last night, over coffee and pancakes.

            “So, there’s this girl, trapped behind bars. She's crying, saying we have to go. Winchesters can't be here. It's not safe.”

            “Was she hot?”

            “Dean! She was a prisoner. Ok she was pretty. But really dude.”

            Dean shrugged. “So, what, you're thinking its a premonition like you used to have in the old days?”

            “No this was different than those ever felt. This felt like someone trying to talk to me.”

            “But she doesn't want us around. Welp you know what that means.”

            Sam sipped his coffee, eyebrow raised. “We stay and poke around.”

            Dean and Sam did poke around. It was hard though not knowing who or where she was.

            “We're trying to track down a missing person. Last seen, in this area. She’s petite, about 5'2”, big green eyes. Really curly red hair.” Dean asked around using Sams’ description.

            They thought they came close, asking some college-aged kids in a coffee shop, but they hadn't seen her either.

            “Red haired girl? Does she have reckless just across her nose?” The barista girl asked.

            Sam hadn't mentioned that. “Yes! Yes, that’s her. You've seen her?”

            “Maybe. This is going to sound impossible and weird. It was a long time ago, but it sounds like the girl what used to live in the Winchester house.” The boys frowned. She continued thinking their expression was confusion from a local name. “Sorry, local legend. Used to be this woman that lived by herself in the house in the woods. Her family name was Winchester. My grandma used to sketch her image all the time, she was beautiful. I think her name was like Serenity... Serene...Selene... something like that. But suddenly she just vanished. No one heard from her. When I was a teenager, my friends dared me to enter the basement of the Winchester house and I swear I saw her behind me, when I looked into a mirror, but no one was there. Looked just as pretty as my grans’ paintings, but that’s impossible. She'd be like 70-something by now.”

            The boys thanked her for the information.

            “Winchester. Ain’t that weird.” Dean nudged.

            Sam nodded. “Creepy house in the woods. Sure, lets go.”

            They headed to the Impala and headed in the same direction the barista had mentioned.

            “You're positive we need to help her Sammy.”

            “Strangely enough Dean, I am.” Sam kept his eyes open, and focused on the old mansion as it came into view.

            Looked like an old plantation house tucked in the middle of the forest. The old road was ill-maintained. The house itself was covered in graffiti tags as it fell apart. Based on the amount of police tape and locks on the doors, it looked like people had been breaking in for years.

            “The girl mentioned seeing her in the basement, right?”

            “Yeah, that should be our first stop.” Sam spoke, gun drawn as Dean picked the locks. The two stealthily made their way downstairs, when the scent of rotten eggs stopped them in their tracks. Dean rolled his eyes and Sam pulls out the angel blade. Cautiously they make it to the bottom of the stairs and look around. Shelves with miscellaneous household/sentimental items are scattered around but there doesn't seem to be anyone around.

            Dean jerked his head to the sulfur on the floor. Sam motioned towards the only door, and the brothers got into position to break the door down. Dean rushes in, sweeping the area. No present threats.

            “Dean.” Sam whispers and nods to the center of the room. In the middle of an angel’s trap was a cage.            

            The older brother was taken back for a second, but hurries forward. The form inside the cage hasn't moved. “Hey! Hey! Are you okay?” He picks the lock, while Sam keeps watch. Dean opens the door and cautiously moves inside. He can see a faint rise and fall from the filthy sheet covering her. It's a young woman. Dusty red hair, that looked like it used to curl, but now hung in bedraggled waves. As he reaches for her, her eyes slowly open. Dull green eyes blinked back at him. She frowned slightly. “Hey it's okay. I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam. We're going to get you out of here.”

            Sam smudged the angels trap breaking the connection. The woman moaned softly as Dean slid his arms under her shoulders and knees to lift her up. The girl was covered in dirt and dust, the sheet was her only clothing. The two of them carefully, made their way back upstairs and to the Impala. Sam took off his plaid overshirt for her to use as a pillow, as Dean laid her across the backseat.

            “Is this her?”

            Sam nodded. “Yeah. She was cleaned up in my dream. But I can tell. It's her.”

            Dean noticed the girl was looking at them. Her eyes looked so sad. “Don't worry. Like I said, we're here to help.”

            She stared at him for a few seconds and sighed. Closed her eyes and relaxed into the seat.

            The boys took it as an order to get her away from there.

            Sam laid her in the middle of the large motel bed. Dean grabbed a damp washcloth and tossed it at his brothers face before grabbing a couple beers. Sam started to gently wipe her face clean. The girl opened her eyes -they looked brighter than before-, she watched him curiously. Realizing he was cleaning her up, she made a soft sound that Sam likened to a cat’s purr.

            “Can you talk? Who are you?” Sam asked running the cloth down her arms.

            “Sam, if she's in this state, she probably needs a bit more TLC before she can explain anything.” Dean came over with a glass of water and a straw. “Here.”

            With stiff movements the girl shook her head no. She licked her lips, scrunched up her face as she tried to speak. “Just- too- long- caged.” her voice was horse, the words broken as she tried to speak.” You two. Are...Winchesters? Johns... sons?”

            “Uh yeah. Yeah, we are. Don't push yourself.” Sam cautioned. “Take it easy.”

            She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Even as they watched her, her movements seemed less stiff, more fluid. Her face, less drained. Her red hair seemed to slowly brighten in colour, shine and the curls slowly tightened. Her freckles became more obvious across the bridge of her nose. Her body cleaned itself up. She sighed and sank deeper into the pillow. “That’s.... much better.” Her voice was clearer as well, not as scratchy.

            “The Hell?” Dean slowly reached for his gun.

            “Exact opposite. Angels trap remember Hun.” She opened her eyes again. Large emerald eyes sparkled back at them. The woman slowly sat up and swayed a bit.

            Sam gently caught her shoulder, steadying her. “Who are you?”

            She smiled softly at the younger man. “I'm the Winchesters Guardian Angel.”

            Dean barked a surprised laugh. “Guardian Angel? The hell lady.”

            She flicked her eyes over to him. “Yes. My name in Sincerity. Henry and Millie Winchester liked to call me Ceri. I've been watching over Winchesters for generations.”

            “If you've been watching over our family, what the hell happened?” Sam stood up to grab the 2nd beer bottle.

            Ceri's eyes dropped to the sheets, as she twisted the material around her hands. “I don't know. Things were going beautifully. It was 1956. Henry and Millie were a lovely couple. Baby John was two years old and was the most adorable terror. I had just heard from some cupids that John was destined to be with a beautiful girl from the Campbell family. Finally joining Men of Letters and Hunters. But I was taken by the Prince of Hell, Azazel. I was told I couldn't interfere with his plans. Then I was caged.”

            The boys looked at each other. They didn't know what to make of this.

            “1956... you've been gone like 60 years.” Dean said softly.

            Ceri looked up, her eyes sad. “I guessed as much. Seeing you two grown up. I see bits and pieces of John in you. I'm guessing the other parts come from your mother. How is everyone?”

            “Henry died fighting the demon Abbaddon. Grandma Millie died. Mom died when Sam was a baby, and dad died 8 years ago, sold his soul to save my life.” Dean faced away from her.


	2. Silver(pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime after season 13/ AU/ ALT TIMELINE  
> Another rift appears, the boys explore where this one goes to.

                Dean, Sam, Castiel, Jack and Rowena starred at the glowing crack in space.

                “Another dimension rift?” Sam asked studying the silver glow. “This one is different than before. The colour, the feel of it… Why is it different.”          

                “Well, it could be simple as the casters own magical signature. Or it could be the spell used. Really there are a number of reasons for the abnormal colour.” Rowena flustered.

                “You have no idea what caused this one do you.” Dean sipped his beer.

                “No, I don’t.”

                “Should we go through and see?” Jack asked.

                “Lets see, considering the hell that happened last time we played with alternate dimensions, that seems like a terrible idea.” Dean groaned.

                “We cannae just let it sit there open. Who knows what manner of creatures may come through?” Rowena fussed.

                “Perhaps seeing the state of the world beyond the rift is not such a bad plan. We can judge if it is another apocalypse world or something else. Perhaps even find whoever created it.”

                Dean shook his head. “How do we always get pulled into stuff like this? Okay, one quick peak. In and out. No sight seeing, no people saving, no monster hunting.”

                Sam chuckled under his breath at his brother. They all knew that was a great plan but it was a lie. If they encountered anything the Winchesters just can’t avoid sticking their noses in. “Okay Dean. Let’s grab our gear and take a quick look. In and out.”

                Dean nodded, finished his beer and grabbed his bag. Tossing Sam his, he sighed. “Alright lets get this over with.”

                “You all coming?” Sam asked.

                Rowena shook her head. “You boys go ahead. I’m going to remain here.” She sat in the library with a tumbler of whiskey. “I’ll have beers waiting for when you get back”

                “I’ll come. I am curious as to where this rift leads.” Jack looked to Castiel who nodded in agreement.

                The boys stepped up to the silver line in the air and stepped through.


	3. Silver (pt2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will 2.0 goes through the rift

                Dean stumbled through the rift, “Whoa, okay, where are we?” He looked around, as Sam, Castiel and Jack stumbled behind him.

                They had landed in a fairly nice-looking forest, late autumn. The trees had shed most of their leaves into the thick underbrush.

                “Where the hell are we?” Sam asked.

                Castiel paused for a moment. “Coastal Maine.”

                “Kittery actually.”

                The boys spun towards the feminine voice. Dean and Sam instinctively drawing their shotguns to the figure.

                “Whoa boys! Don’t premature on me.” She chuckled raising her hands.

                The woman in question was tall and slight, blue-grey eyes and long hair dyed various shades of blue and purple. Hands up in surrender, she casually leaned against a tree.

                “Who are you? Where are we?” Dean asked from behind his shotgun.

                The girl remained amused. “They call me Chess, and as I said before we’re just outside of Kittery, Maine.”

                “Chess? Do you know what’s going on here?” Sam probed gently.

                She raised an eyebrow. “You mean the rift. It’s a dimensional door between two worlds, created by some great magic.”

                “Yes, yes, it is. How do you know that?”

                Chess was looking less amused and more bored. “I’m a hunter, dipshit.” She put her hands on her hips and kicked the open duffle bag at her feet, causing some knives and guns to spill out. “Look, I know who you guys are too. Sam and Dean Winchester, Jack Kline, and the seraph Castiel. I know there’s a different dimension on the other side of that rip. So, if you boys are done playing the big bad hunters, I can take you to my family and we can work together on finding out why that rip exists. We were just finishing a Wendigo hunt, but it’s your choice.” She shuffled everything back into her bag and hoisted it over her shoulder. With a small salute, Chess turned and hiked into the woods.

                Everyone turned to Dean.

                “Oh no. Quick in and out remember! One quick check then back through.” Dean spoke forcefully.

                “But Dean, how does she know us? Who is she?” Jack asked.

                “No that wasn’t the plan.”

                “Dean, things don’t always happen according to plan. We should hurry, or we will lose sight of her.” Castiel had already began walking after the girl.

                “Cas! Oh, come on man.” Dean groaned. “Ok, ok. Let’s go guys.”  

                Chess laughed as she hopped over a fallen log.

                “Okay so we have a ton of questions.” Dean stumbled over the rocks.

                “Yeah I figured. Fire away hotshot.”

                Jack was the first to ask. “How do you know who we are?”

                “Good question.” Chess was tying her hair back into a long ponytail as they walked. “You four exist in this world too. You’re kinda famous anti-heros.”

                “Anti-hero? What does that mean?”

                “Like Deadpool…. If your world has Marvel… You’re not advertising yourselves as the good guys, but you’re not the bad guys. You’re the guys that get stuff done, and morality is a flimsy concept.”

                “Yes, I’ve read comics about this Deadpool. I understand. We do good, just not always by the traditional methods.”

                “YEAH! That’s the idea.” Chess bounced happily.

                Sam ducked to avoid getting hit in the face by tree branches. “Who is your family? I wonder if we have their counterparts in our world as well.”

                Chess chuckled. “uhh yeah, you do. I was adopted by the Winchesters. Dean and Sam saved me from Wraiths when I was a kid. They’ve been stuck with me since.”

                The boys paused, then hurried to catch up to the girl again, Dean rushed to get ahead of her to make Chess stop. “Hold on. We’re the family you were talking about? Hunting Wendigos?”

                Chess nodded. “Yep. Dean, Sam, Cas, Jack, and Chess. The Winchesters. Team Free Will 2.5. Saving people, hunting things, the family business. Clear enough for you yet?” She stepped around him and continued.

                “How could we have done this to you?” Sam ran his hands through his hair, feeling awful for the life they pulled this girl into.

                “It’s not like you forced me or anything! You two tried to get me to go with Jodi Mills and Claire Novak, but I didn’t want to. You two saved me when my family was killed. You two were the ones I wanted to teach me not to be a victim. I was nine years old, I wanted familiar faces, and yours where the only ones around.” Chess used the toe of her boot to shuffle around the leaves, exposing a bear trap.

                “You chose this life. That is very brave.” Castiel spoke softly, trying to ease the girl’s feelings.

                Chess set off the bear trap with a stick and put it in her duffle bag. “Not sure if it was brave, but it felt right. I wanted to grow up and hopefully make sure others didn’t loose their loved ones like I did.” Without looking at anyone, she began trekking again. “We’re not to far from where we were supposed to meet.  Come on, or else we’ll be late.”


End file.
